


Es lo que aparenta

by drayroues



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, celos infantiles, inocencia protegida, no sé que hice, romance para torpes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drayroues/pseuds/drayroues
Summary: Kaito nota su crítico favorito no ha ido a sus atracos; cuando decide investigar, esa no es la razón por la que imaginó su ausencia.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Es lo que aparenta

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy probable que me equivoque con la manera de nombrar a los personajes. disculpen eso.
> 
> Espero que les guste esta historia rara.
> 
> Muchas gracias a mi beta por hacer milagros con esto ;v;

Extraño, esto era sumamente extraño, si a Kaito le permitían expresar su opinión, si, aja, esto no cuadraba en su ecuación, dos veces le pareció sensato, pero, ¿tres? Aquí había gato encerrado. ¿había ocurrido algo con Tantei-kun? La primera vez que no asistió a su atraco que era relativamente cerca de donde residía su autoproclamado asesino, tal vez debió cuestionarse el porqué de su ausencia, pero, vamos, un dolor de cabeza menos era profundamente agradecido.

Esa vez pensó que era por atrapar a unos cuantos cuervos de la reciente organización desmantelada; se permitió desearle suerte al pequeño gran genio, admitía que se aburrió un poco en aquel atraco, pero eso no lo iba a decir en voz alta. En su segundo atraco pensó que había hecho enojar al niño, porque ahí sí había mandado una invitación para el kid Killer en código, hasta creyó verlo entre la policía, pero, de nuevo, no asistió.

Ok, si, debió preocuparse al notar que su denominada fan, Suzuki Sonoko; estaba más al pendiente de su llamada con quien él creía, era la hija del detective Mouri. Dios, incluso denotaba un tono ligeramente preocupado, definitivamente era un muy mal rival.

En la tercera ocasión se permitió hacer una rabieta, ¡La liga juvenil de detectives había asistido! Y oh sorpresa, Tantei-kun, no. Hoy tenía que descubrir la razón de su ausencia, aprovechando al ausente inspector, se disfrazó de él.

“Chicos.” imitó a la perfección “no he visto a su pequeño amigo de lentes, ¿acaso perdió por fin el interés en ese ladrón de pacotilla?”

“¿Conan-kun?” preguntó la niña de nombre Ayumi.

“Dijo que iba a ver al sujeto ese.” respondió Genta, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo visible su molestia. “El que vive al lado del profesor Agasa.”

“Subaru-san.” corrigió Mitsuhiko, alzando el dedo índice a Genta.

“Conan-kun se veía emocionado cuando hablaba de él, seguramente verán ese programa de detectives que pasaban solo hoy.” agregó la niña.

Agradeció a los niños, y se marchó para realizar su robo de hoy, un hermoso Diamante que reflejaba el arcoíris mismo. Planeaba dar un gran show para impresionar a adolescente en cuerpo de niño, pero bueno; la reacción de los pequeños había sido encantadora, al final había valido la pena.

Disfrazándose de una fan, se concentró en ir a donde habitaba el contrarío; entró cautelosamente cuando llegó al lugar, lo que los niños decían era cierto, hoy circulaba en los televisores el especial irrepetible de las aventuras de Holmes; esperó ver a los dos individuos en la sala del hogar, pero no. No había nadie, tal vez el show había terminado y ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca refutando por pequeños errores que habían notado.

No sabía por qué, pero eso causó un malestar en su interior; acercándose al lugar sospechado, pudo escuchar el sonido que emitía la voz de Conan, antes de entrar, decidió observar la situación, podría ser una trampa, nada le aseguraba su anonimato.

“Es inútil, no lo entiendo.” su tono de voz era desconcertantemente… infantil. Retrocedió dos pasos, ¿estaba leyendo Caperucita roja?, ¿el show tenía algo que ver con eso? Antes de poder siquiera emitir un sonido, una voz a sus espaldas habló, asustándolo.

“Interrumpir en una casa ajena es allanamiento de morada, ladrón.” no sabía en qué momento había sido alejado de su posición, por el dolor en su hombro sospechaba que el de mayor altura lo arrastró lejos de las puertas de la biblioteca, como queriendo evitar a toda costa que se encontrará con su crítico favorito.

Subaru emanaba un aura oscura que podría competir con la mirada de un cazador a punto de tirar a matar a él, un pobre lobo.

La idea hizo que tragara saliva con dificultad.

“Solo pasaba a saludar, Tantei-kun no asistió hoy, fue un poco aburrido.” Admitió con un ligero tono de burla, más que nada para alejar su nerviosismo. “Además, un cargo más en mi lista, no es mal recibido.”

“… ya veo, si me permites dejar esto, me gustaría continuar esta charla con mas calma y privacidad.” Dijo Okiya, refiriéndose a las bebidas que humeaban que hasta ese momento había notado que llevaba.

Estaba seguro que “charlar” tenía un significado oculto. Inmediatamente pensó en la probabilidad de que tuviera un arma en la biblioteca, ¿La tendría?, Honestamente no quería quedarse para averiguarlo.

“No, no, es hora de irme, dale mis saludos a Conan.” se excusó al diferenciar el tono amenazador con el que el contrario le informó sus planes.

Cuando el ladrón se marchó, Subaru suspiró, dejarlo ir fue una decisión muy difícil; si sus cálculos eran correctos, dentro de poco pasaría a tener una distancia segura. Con energías renovadas se acercó al infante quien parpadeó confundido al verle acercarse, soltó el libro que tenía en las manos, sintiéndose repentinamente absurdo.

“Vino aquí, ¿verdad?” murmuró avergonzado.

“Si, pero ahuyenté al temible lobo.” se permitió burlarse del rostro sonrojado del más pequeño. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas.

Que tontería.

…

El mal humor de Kaito se notaba a simple vista, para la gente cercana a él, eso era sumamente extraño, después de todo, la personalidad alegre y burbujeante del mago era lo que acostumbraban a ver todos.

“Vaya, no era lo que buscabas, entonces.” dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

“No molestes, Akako.” murmuró Kaito, claramente no era lo que buscaba, en varios sentidos.

“La gema no parece ser tu principal problema.” se burló la bruja, Kuroba la miró con el ceño fruncido; sospechando de ella momentáneamente.

“Tu…” antes de terminar su oración se vio interrumpido por la voz de su amiga de la infancia, quien se acercaba preocupada, seguido depósito una lata de chocolate -que probablemente había comprendo en la máquina expendedora- en su mesa; Kaito fijó una mirada confundida a la chica, preguntando el porqué de sus acciones.

“Anímate, no sé qué está sucediendo, pero seguramente todo irá bien.” Y de nuevo, antes de poder hablar, esta vez fue el inglés quien le interrumpió.

“Lo de ayer fue sorprendente.” y como si fuera un déjà vu, antes de poder negar ser Kid, una avalancha de chocolates cayó en su escritorio por parte del rubio y como si eso fuera una señal, sus demás compañeros comenzaron a darle diversos dulces o pan de la cafetería, todo siempre acompañado de un ´anímate´.

¿Que le había picado a todo mundo?

…

Al siguiente atraco Conan fue prácticamente obligado a ir, nuevamente el viejo Suzuki había adquirido una joya para retar al ladrón, este por supuesto aceptó, pero en respuesta mandó un código demasiado complicado sobre la fecha y hora del atraco; era casi como si el ladrón estuviera enojado por alguna razón.

Algo le decía que era por su ausencia, pero lo desestimó, no es como si kid le correspondiera, porque sí, había sido duro de admitirlo, pero aceptaba tener sentimientos por el ladrón, comenzó por una chispeante rivalidad hasta convertirse en algo más profundo.

Además, si se le permitía agregar, no es como si él quisiera faltar a sus robos, simplemente no podía por esa situación en la que se veía afectado y no hablaba de la organización casi completamente desmantelada. Sino de que, muy a su escéptico pesar, estaba pasando, le había tomado un mes asimilar que había sido hechizado por una bruja.

Todo había comenzado tan solo un día antes del primer atraco al que no asistió de kid; siendo más específico, la noche antes de; recordaba sentirse emocionado por el futuro desafío al que se enfrentaría, había tocado las suaves sábanas con una sonrisa en su rostro para después sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una serie de pesadillas lo estaba atormentando, tal fue su terror que, a la mañana siguiente, el tamaño de las bolsas bajo sus ojos competía contra la de un panda y no, no estaba exagerando, pero lo que más perturbaba su mente era la frase constante incluso ahora. “De acercarte al galante de blanco, ciertamente morirás.”

¿Era eso acaso un mal presagio sobre el robo al que asistirá en unas horas?, No, esa clase de cosas sobrenaturales no existían; pero siendo sinceros, el hecho de seguir cuerdo con esa voz cortante maldiciéndolo era una gran hazaña a su parecer. El dolor de cabeza apenas era pasable.

“Buenos días, Ran-neechan” saludo al acercarse a la mesa donde ambos Mouri desayunaban de manera tranquila, claro, eso fue hasta que vieron su aspecto.

“¡¿Conan-kun?!” fue exclamado por la chica justo antes de acercarse preocupada hasta el nombrado, “¿qué te ha sucedido?”, vaya, seguro se veía tan mal que hasta el de mayor edad le lanzaba miradas preocupadas. “¡Estás tan pálido, ¿por qué tienes esas ojeras tan marcadas?, ¿Papá te ha hecho algo?!” Kogoro ni siquiera pudo defenderse al ver fijamente al pequeño niño de manera seria.

“Definitivamente no iras al atraco de esta noche, mocoso.” Espetó sin permitir quejas. “ahora come, necesitas energía.”

Shinichi no podía negar que el hecho de no ir, le salvó de alguna manera, ya que a las 19:00 hrs. El dolor se había intensificado en gran medida, tanto que tuvo que ser ingresado al hospital de manera urgente, nadie se lo había informado, pero tal parece que sus gritos agonizantes eran tan terribles, que ninguno de los dos Mouri se alejó de él, ni siquiera por un segundo. Había permanecido en el hospital cinco días, dos inconscientes y tres en observación.

La segunda vez que faltó fue un mes después por algo completamente inesperado, por favor, ¿Quién hubiera esperado que se desmayaría al pisar el área donde se generaría el atraco?

Sólo que no se desmayó como él creyó, en su lugar, Ran le informó que, al llegar ahí, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras repetía sin parar “No quiero que el de blanco me mate”, como si fuera un mantra.

Ahí es donde decidió, por una vez en su vida, aceptar las cosas sobrenaturales; analizó junto a los dos científicos la frase que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, afortunadamente está solo hablaba cuando un atraco de Kid se acercaba. Por lo que generaron varias teorías en sus mentes brillantes, y tenían que hacer una comprobación para así llegar a una verdad absoluta. Fue por eso que cuando el tercer atraco estaba a la vuelta de la esquina tan sólo unas semanas después, quisieron confirmar.

Unas horas antes de que sucediera el evento, sufrió una fiebre, que lo tumbó en cama por dos horas, se daba cuenta que, cada vez se reducía el impacto en su cuerpo, no sabía si era bueno o malo, ¿Qué pasaría cuando su anatomía lo asimilara?

“Así es, Sonoko, Conan de nuevo está mal de salud.” Escuchó decir a su amiga preocupada, “nuevamente no asistiremos, discúlpame con tu tío.”

Conan parpadeó, sintiéndose mejor de repente, quiso ponerse de pie, pero falló estrepitosamente causando su inevitable caída, cosa que advirtió a Ran de sus planes. “¡Conan-kun, no te fuerces!, hablamos luego, Sonoko”

Sobra decir que ella no llamó de nuevo a su amiga, cosa que hizo que su preocupación por el mocoso revoltoso aumentara, esos cinco días de hospitalización no solo afectaron a los Mouri, no era por ser dramático, pero la CIA estuvo a nada de internarlo en un mejor hospital. Pero eso era otra historia.

Para Conan fue difícil que Ran lo dejara ir con Subaru; quedaban tres horas para el atraco de Kaito Kid y él junto a los científicos preparó lo necesario para comprobar su teoría, necesitó decirle a la liga juvenil de detectives que vería el programa de Holmes para que ellos no insistieron en llevarlo. A Shinichi no le gustaba mentir, y no lo hacía, de verdad iba a ver ese programa, que era una hora antes de lo de Kid, detalles.

Para llevar a cabo su plan, contó con la ayuda de Subaru.

Las cámaras que instalaron no fueron necesarias como él creyó en caso de amnesia, porque recordaba todo tarde o temprano, la manera en que se crispó por un momento y actuó… como un niño acorde a su edad.

“¿Quién eres?” preguntó inocentemente al hombre que contaba con un cabello de color castaño claro. El hombre de gran altura respondió con una suave sonrisa.

“Mi nombre es Subaru Okiya, soy un amigo de tu padre, me pidió ser tu niñero en lo que él y Yukiko-san iban a una firma de libros.”

El infante parpadeó mirando alrededor hasta detener su mirada en el objeto encendido frente a ellos, viró su mirada hasta parar en el contrario. “¿qué estás viendo?”

“Un programa sobre detectives, el mejor de todos.”

Conan tarareo en respuesta sin entender realmente. “¿No hay una caricatura que podamos ver?” porque a su parecer, ese programa era aburrido.

“…En la biblioteca de tu padre, hay cuentos” ofreció con cautela, su actuar era sospechoso, “Shinichi” le llamó suavemente, capturando la atención de el de menor edad, "¿quién es Edogawa Conan?”

El pequeño de siete años de edad respondió, “No lo sé, ¿es un conocido suyo?” Cuestionó, colocando el dedo índice en su mejilla e inclinando su rostro mirando hacia arriba, tratando de recordad si realmente conocía el nombre.

'Esto será complicado.' pensó el castaño.

…

Al terminar la noche, con un par de burlas, el grupo por fin se puso en acción, acordaron no contarle esto a nadie más, Subaru al ser el único que Shinichi había conocido en ese padecimiento, quedó como el guardián de su inocencia.

Poco después llegó una nota de Kaito Kid, con un acertijo peculiarmente complejo:

<Evita, oh dama de rojo,

al desalmado que aparenta lo que no es

porque si te adentras en terreno prohibido,

te perderás de lo importante>

Retomando el presente, Conan a la par del castaño, resolvían el enigmático mensaje que el ladrón de guante blanco había dejado para ellos; “Es inútil” dijo el de joven apariencia. “No entiendo a qué se refiere con <Evita, oh dama de rojo, al desalmado que aparenta lo que no es>”

Después de una hora y una taza de café y media, el niño aceptaba que realmente se estaba complicando demasiado el asunto, soltó un suspiro y se estiró perezosamente en su silla.

“Creo que si resolvemos <porque si te adentras en terreno prohibido, te perderás de lo importante>, podremos saber lo demás” aportó Subaru.”

Desde que habían descubierto la aparente debilidad de Kudou, el castaño se la pasaba literalmente todo el día pegado a él, no podían tentar al destino, quizá Conan pueda pasar a cambiar en cualquier momento y podría pasar una tragedia.

“¡Conan, juguemos!” exclamó Genta, ellos estaban en la casa del profesor, realizando una parrillada. Pero se detuvo al ver la carta en sus manos, “¿Eso es de Kid?”

Al ver que no solo Genta quería curiosear, decidieron dejar que los niños vieran la frase. “¡ah!” Exclamó mencionada Ayumi, “¡Es caperucita roja!”

“¡Cierto, recuerdo esa parte donde el malvado lobo se disfraza de su abuelita!” Aportó Mitsuhiko.

“¿Pero a que se refiere con perder lo importante?” se preguntaron los tres niños, hasta que Genta se quejó. “Mamá dice que, si no duermo bien, no podré tener energía para jugar, ¡Es importante dormir bien!” arremedó con disgusto el de apellido Kojima.

“¿Eh?, ¿Qué sucede Conan-kun?” preguntó Ayumi al ver el desconcierto en los rostros de ellos. “¿Nos equivocamos?”

“Fue esplendido.” Dijo el hombre mayor, alejándose del pequeño detective para acercarse a los demás restantes, de su bolsillo sacó un conjunto de dulces que entregó a los pequeños detectives. “Son unos niños muy inteligentes.” Ellos en respuesta agradecieron por los cumplidos mientras se alejaban lentamente para ir a jugar de nuevo.

“Nos complicamos demasiado.” Admitió Shinichi, se alejó un momento del lugar donde estaban instalados, dicha acción le tomó varios minutos que el castaño aprovechó para saludar a la paloma que estaba seguro, los grababa con una cámara de diminuto tamaño.

“¿A quién saludas?” cuestionó el mini detective acercándose con un pequeño cuaderno y pluma en mano. Subaru sonrió con una burla casi imperceptible susurrándole algo al oído; como respuesta obtuvo un tono de un rojo pálido que se extendía por sobre sus orejas y que terminaba en su nuca. “¡Eso podría no ser cierto!” exclamó alarmado.

Conan trató con todas sus fuerzas no voltear hacía donde el espía emplumado se encontraba, fallando en su tarea. Lo que Kaito recibió de parte de Tantei-kun fue un ceño fruncido y un tono rojizo en ambas mejillas; que reclamaba “No hagas trampa.”

Un latido fue lo que sintió Kuroba, eso sin duda lo había tomado por sorpresa, eso no era buena para su pobre corazón.

Como respuesta, la paloma aleteó tomando distancia de ambos chicos. Kudou emitió un suspiro tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón para poder enfocarse en el código. “Siguiendo el razonamiento de los chicos.” Se permitió toser, intentado escapar del pequeño momento anterior. “Con dama de rojo debe referirse a nosotros.”

“Como sospechábamos, el segundo verso se refiere a la fecha. Cuando los niños hablaron del momento en que el lobo de disfraza de la abuela de caperucita roja, inmediatamente recordé la fecha próxima que se puede relacionar en este caso.”

“Primero de abril, el día de los inocentes.” Afirmó Conan con una mueca, demasiado irónico a su parecer.

“Se está burlando de ti.” Señaló Subaru al apuntar la tercera línea; “y de tu forma de niño.” Sonrió de forma gatuna.

“Ese idiota, ¿cómo sabe que Ran quiere que duerma a esa hora?”

“No creo que te espíe así… espero. Pero es sentido común, los adultos siempre quieren que los pequeños se duerman a esa hora, o sienten que no descansaran.”

1 de abril a las 20:00 horas. Ese día había decidido robar el diamante del hombre que decidió retarle.

Ni lento ni perezoso, el día del atraco había finalmente llegado, al cual esta vez sí que asistirá.

“Si te sientes mal, no dudes en decirme.” Dijo Ran como por quinta vez. Faltaban tres horas para el evento, él junto a Subaru habían decidido ir a investigar la zona; buscando posibles rutas de escape, después de todo, necesitaban enfrentarlo para que diera respuestas; bueno, el trabajo sucio estaba en manos del castaño; porque, después de todo, Shinichi quedaría incapacitado a la hora de la acción.

“Descuide señorita Mouri, yo lo cuidaré, puede irse tranquila a su trabajo en grupo; la Joven Suzuki se ve exasperada, por lo que me hace pensar que tal vez su reunión es dentro de poco.”

Ran quiso protestar, pero la voz infantil de Conan la interrumpió “Me portaré bien, lo prometo Ran-neechan”

Ella dudó, pero decidió confiar en ellos, confiando al niño al mayor ya que mostraba una preocupación real por él, y además Conan se alimentaba principalmente de proteínas para no volver a tener una recaída, luego de esa repentina fiebre, el niño había mejorado considerablemente de salud, los dolores de cabeza que padecía se habían extinguido, su pequeño tesoro gozaba de rebosante salud.

Cuando la hija del detective se había marchado, ambos detectives se concentraron en seguir su plan, Shinichi agregó pequeñas cámaras en diferentes instalaciones, eran un nuevo invento del profesor que probablemente no funcionarían, pero eso era mejor que nada, ellos no estaban solo detrás del Ladrón, mas bien, de las personas que atentaban contra la vida del mencionado; claro que esto no era de conocimiento de Kid, ya que el plan original de Shinichi era ofrecer su ayuda.

El día anterior al de su maldición, había decidido ayudarle, le debía muchos favores, y, dejando eso de lado, Shinichi realmente quería aligerar la carga del otro, siempre imaginó que el mago no era realmente una mala persona, sino, mas bien; alguien a quien repentinamente le habían ocurrido una serie de responsabilidades a las que tenía que atenerse por algún motivo, o al menos eso deducía.

Tiempo después pudo confirmarlo al estar atrapado en medio de un tiroteo unilateral por parte de la organización y el ladrón de guante blanco.

La palabra “Pandora” había salido de parte de esas personas, Shinichi ya había desmantelado su propia organización, agregar otra a su lista de pendientes no le molestaba, pero necesitaba información. Ser maldecido un día antes del atraco no estaba en sus planes.

“Ahora que lo pienso.” Habló Okiya sacándolo de sus pensamientos. “¿Quieres que pregunte por ti?”

“Dudo que él quiera cederte esa información, pero no estaría de más tratar de obtenerla.” Razonó Shinichi, caminando entre pasillos por el recinto, se detuvo bostezando sonoramente, estar en ese cuerpo, era reamente inconveniente.

…

'¿Quieres que pregunte por ti?' Kaito no sabía a qué se refería aquel sujeto, ¬pero un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, no le daba buena espina, incluso desde su dispositivo de escucha sintió su aura amenazante y a que se referían exactamente, de qué información hablaban, tenía la costumbre de explorar sus posibles rutas de escape, en caso de que se le presentaran inconvenientes.

Jii-chan era el que por hoy se encargaba de detectar e instalar trampas. Por si acaso había optado por implantar unos cuantos micrófonos, ¿quién hubiera pensado que obtendría esa conversación justo cuando escuchaba?

…

Faltaban quince minutos para que el robo fuera efectuado, Conan estaba nervioso, no sabía cual era el rango en que se vería afectado por el hechizo, se sentía ridículo, traía un colgante que dentro guardaba un rastreador en caso de ser necesario, ¿Qué era?, ¿un niño? Si. Respondió su mente, él y Subaru estaban en un auto policial observando las cámaras, era una estrategia que llevaban a cabo para determinar la distancia.

Dos minutos antes de la hora anunciada, un bostezo fue emitido por su joven cuerpo, si el castaño notó algo, omitió el hecho de saberlo. Las luces se apagaron y cuando se encendieron, Okiya notó con pesar que el pequeño detective había desaparecido; tal vez debió cerrar la puerta…

….

Shinichi caminaba por los pasillos de aquella aterradora mansión, quizás debió haberle avisado a Subaru-niichan que iría a perseguir a la linda luciérnaga que vio desde el extraño automóvil donde despertó, pero; era tan linda… cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro de la mansión del terror.

“¡Síganlo!” escuchó una voz que sonaba como su mamá cuando estaba enojada y no, Shinichi no era tan valiente como para ir a la fuente de esas voces, siendo tan silencioso como él podía, se escondió dentro una habitación que tenía el cuadro más grande que había visto en sus diminutos siete años de edad. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas; estaba asustado.

…

Cuando Kaito pasó por una habitación, pudo oír un suave llanto, esto causó un tirón en su estómago, ¿Quién en su sano juicio traía niños a sus robos?

“Hola~” llamó con voz cantarina al pequeño ser que reposaba encorvado en un rincón, “¿qué hace un niño como tú, en este lugar?”

“Luciérnaga.” Emitió el niño en un susurro lastimero, Kaito parpadeó confundido esa voz se le hacía conocida, con cautela se acercó aún más al infante hasta que pudo distinguir de quién se trataba.

“Vaya, pero si es Tantei-kun.” Dijo en tono alegre y alerta. “¿Es acaso una nueva técnica para atraparme?”

“¿Tantei?” preguntó Shinichi alzando la mirada, “¿Cómo el de la televisión?”

Kaito tragó duro, esos ojos reflejaban la pureza de un infante, algo ocurría ahí o Shinichi era un buen actor. “¿Quieres ver un truco de magia?” si él fuera su Tantei-kun seguramente saldría de papel para argumentar que eso un existía.

El pequeño saltó de alegría, “¡Quiero ver!”

Kaito con una mirada escéptica se dispuso a realizar dicha acción, de nuevo, esperando a que el joven detective saliera del papel. Pero el contrario era muy adepto a su papel de niño; incluso le animaba a realizar más trucos. “Es hora de irse, nos veremos en otro momento, Tantei-kun.”

“¡No soy Tantei, soy Shinichi!” corrigió el niño haciendo berrinche.

“¿A sí?” sonrió el mago para ponerse de cunclillas; su mano enfundada en la fina tela tocó el hombro del pequeño. “Y yo soy Kai-chan” bromeó usando su nombre que también era el de su doble identidad.

Después de asegurarse de que el pequeño Conan estuviera seguro, pasó a terminar de huir de el resto de la brigada policial que le pisaba los talones.

Conan siguió asistiendo al resto de los atracos del ladrón, tratado de manera inútil conservar su conciencia, aunque terminaba en el mismo trance infantil con la presencia de Kid.

Kaito pensó que su juego de niño inocente pasaría en su siguiente encuentro, pero no, Shinichi siempre se vio emocionado cuando lograba ver su traje blanco. “¡Es Kai-chan!” señalaba emocionado desde los hombros de Subaru, decidido a no dejarlo solo otra vez. Kuroba no admitirá el desagradable sentimiento que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que divisaba a su crítico favorito junto al de ojos rasgados. Por eso, cuando ganó cuatro entradas para un espectáculo de magia en Beika, cuestionó seriamente si ir o no. Pero, _era su mago favorito…_

…

Conan suspiraba cansado, su suerte era pésima; primero esa maldición, luego su amnesia temporal y ahora un show de magia, estaba seguro que si apostaba por un crimen en el lugar, ganaría sin lugar a dudas. La liga juvenil de detectives, junto al ex integrante de la organización observaban el show que se efectuaba, al menos se entretenía tratando de averiguar cómo se llevaba a cabo. Admitía que no estaban a la altura de Kid, pero sabían cómo entretener al público.

Cuando termina el show, se apresura para ir al sanitario más cercano, y tal como imagina, se encuentra con una conversación sospechosa que decide grabar y llevar a su compañero de deducciones para proceder a llamar a las autoridades, si en sus manos estaba evitar en percance mayor, se arriesgaría.

Lo que no imagina es emitir un bostezo repentino e inminentemente quedarse “dormido”, esas son malas noticias para él.

…

“Vaya, ese niño si que llora.” Menciona Kaito de manera distraída, el y sus tres acompañantes salen de la sala que se encuentra en medio de un centro comercial.

“Deberíamos ir a ver, tal vez perdió a sus padres.” Murmura preocupada su amiga de infancia, Kaito le da la razón, y los cuatro se dirigen al lugar donde se escucha el llanto.

Una mujer joven junto a un hombre que le dobla la edad, trata de llevarse a un niño que lucha por no ser llevado, la mujer sostiene fuertemente la muñeca del infante mientras que el hombre se disculpa ante los demás, afirmando que su hijo no quiere ir al dentista.

“Kuroba-kun” le llama el detective inglés mirándolo con cautela, está seguro que él tiene la misma sospecha; pero cuando nota quién es el pequeño, algo dentro de él se crispa, se acerca sintiendo la ira florecer en su interior, y oh, no debe olvidar su póker face.

“¿Todo bien?” pregunta en un fingido tono amable, “Su hijo no parece querer ir con ustedes.” Se agacha frente al niño y suelta un “Ta ran” alegrando al niño con un truco de magia. La mujer cree que el joven le dará al mocoso, pero eso no está en sus planes, el mago carga al pequeño acunándolo en su pecho. “¿Cómo se llama su hijo?” pregunta con sospecha.

“¡Es Kazu/Mirio!” suelta la pareja al mismo tiempo.

“¿Hmm?” suelta inocente “¿Ni siquiera conocen el nombre de su hijo?, eso es extraño, ¿verdad, Hakuba?” pregunta a su compañero que se acerca amenazadoramente junto a Aoko y Akako.

“Eso es cierto.” Afirma entendiendo el juego en el que fue incluido, por el contrario. “Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que ustedes están intentando secuestrar a este niño” afirma con sospecha “Olvide presentarme; mi nombre es Hakuba Saguru.” Sonríe mostrando su placa. “Detective”

El niño que seguía observando todo desde los brazos del mago, guardó silencio mientras veía con ilusión a Kaito. El contrario respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar al niño. Al tercer atraco se había dado cuenta de que Shinichi no fingía, él de verdad parecía sufrir amnesia en su presencia. “¡Kai-chan!” le llama con alegría desconcertando a los demás.

Genial, no lo reconoce siendo un detective, pero si cuando es un niño.

“Kuroba-kun, ¿acaso ya conocías a Conan-kun?” preguntó el detective, Dios, obviamente lo iba a reconocer, han estado juntos en varios atracos. “¿hay algo que quieras contarme? “preguntó con sospecha, Kaito siente que debe gritar que no es Kid, pero eso sería como afirmarlo. Sin embargo, Hakuba lo detiene, al darse cuenta de que el pequeño detective parece tener un celular que al parecer aún está grabando. Sonríe analizando a la pareja sospechosa. “Tal vez quieran acompañarme a la estación de policía.”

Conan es llevado de la mano por Aoko y Hakuba dando la impresión de ser una pareja, el niño se columpia feliz hablando con la amable chica, llevan buscando a sus acompañantes por treinta minutos, pero es difícil cuando se distrae por cada pequeña cosa.

Kaito suspira desde una distancia segura, la bruja parece mirarlo divertida, hasta que por fin se anima a hablar. “Vaya, yo me preguntaba por qué Aoko no se veía afectada.”

“Entonces si fuiste tú.” Se quejó el mago con un puchero visible, “¿qué le hiciste?”

“Solo hice que fuera alérgico a ti” ella sonreía sospechosamente dándole miradas al pequeño detective.

“¿Qué?, eso no parece alergia.” Aseguró en susurros apuntando al niño.

“Eso es porque al parecer se vio afectado de manera diferente.” Respondió tratando de explicarse con el mago. “Mira lo de esta manera, Kid representa el misterio. Cuando tu estas cerca, su curiosidad por lo que no sabe, se desvanece.”

“Pero, él es un niño, actúa como uno.”

“No lo entiendes, su aura es fuerte, él es quien es por sus ansias de conocer lo desconocido.” Terminó con su extraño juego de palabras, “como tu activas esa alergia, él no siente la necesidad de investigar todo; también está esa extraña perturbación en sí, es como si el contenedor no pudiera soportar su alma” Akako se sigue cuestionando como es posible no adaptado a su recipiente, suspira mirando con pena al niño. “estar cerca de ti debió causarle un inmenso dolor…”

Kaito calló sintiéndose mal por afectar así al niño. “Entonces, al tener esa… perturbación, su mente regresó a la de ser un niño de siete años, que como no siente la necesidad de investigar, por consiguiente ¿es un pequeño inocente?”

“Tan rápido como siempre.” Alabó la bruja.

“¿Y qué es lo qué quieres?” preguntó fulminándola.

“Vaya, por fin, la conversación que quería tener.” Sonrió de manera enigmática la chica.

“Pudiste simplemente haberlo dicho sin tanto drama.” Se quejó Kaito, habían sido los tres meses mas estresantes de su vida.

“No sería divertido y te debería un favor. Una bruja no puede permitirse eso.”

Kaito suspira y se detiene analizando lo antes dicho. “Espera. Si era para Aoko, ¿por qué Tantei-kun es el afectado?”

Ella se ríe, eso no le da buena espina a Kaito. “El hechizo era para que la persona que ames no pudiera estar cerca de ti. Esto es inesperado, Kuroba-kun”

“¡Oye!, no debes jugar con las personas así.” Le reclama viendo la figura femenina que se aleja hacia donde los demás están.

Espera… ¿L a p e r s o n a q u e a m a?

Eso quiere decir que ese sentimiento instalado en su pecho, la angustia, la preocupación, esos latidos, el disgusto por verlo con alguien mas y el anhelo eran síntomas de amor. Estaba enamorado de Kudou Shinichi, quien es un joven atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, que es alérgico a el por no sabe cuánto tiempo, y no tenía ni la menor idea de si era correspondido.

Que jodido.

…

Conan suspira viendo la luna que reposa tímidamente sobre el cielo, de todas las maneras en las que pensó que descubriría su identidad, nunca imaginó que sería con la mente de un niño de siete años, no lo mal entiendan, no había fingido frente al ladrón para saberlo, es más, tardo 3 días en recuperar esos recuerdos del centro comercial y la verdad llegó de golpe.

Suspira nuevamente con las mejillas siendo adornadas por un tierno sonrojo, recordando la manera que fue protegido de esas personas que planeaban efectuar un secuestro. Tal vez si llegaba con una organización desmantelada y en su verdadera forma, ¿Kid aceptaría salir con él?

Shinichi sonríe saludando a la luna. “¿O debería decir Kuroba Kaito?”

…

Kaito sintió un repentino escalofrío, quizá alguien estaba pensando en él, esperaba de todo corazón que no se tratara de Akako, ugh.

Al mirar el cielo nocturno, no pudo evitar pensar en su crítico favorito. Para esas alturas ya debería haber recuperado la memoria de su lapso como infante y sorpresivamente no tenía a la ley en la puerta de su casa, una buena señal. Quizá y solo quizá tantei-kun decidió guardar el secreto para si mismo y solo un poco más de un quizá, él era correspondido.

La próxima vez que se vieran, absolutamente le pediría una cita.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Kaito no sabía que estaba enamorado de Shinichi, es tonto xD Shinichi también es lento, pero cuando se deshizo de los hombres de negro, se permitió un respiro para pensar en si mismo. 
> 
> *al final Subaru nunca pudo encontrarse con el mago para preguntar sobre la organización que esta tras de Kaito; ya que este le evitaba como la peste. 
> 
> *no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero el radio de la maldición de Shinichi se iba disminuyendo a cada encuentro xD
> 
> *El plan de Akako era que Aoko le dijera cosas hirientes a Kaito, o que cuando estuviera cerca de él, le quisiera lanzar pescados, no sé, la alergia es rara xD.
> 
> *Espero que les haya gustado esta idea tan extraña.


End file.
